Confesiones de una farsa
by Blossomnoir
Summary: Larry Stylinson - Unas hojas escritas por Eleanor cae en manos de una periodista. ¿El título? algo bastante llamativo: "Confesiones de una farsa". / OS


**Confesiones de una Farsa.**

Cuando comenzaron su relación ella lo sabía. Aunque el chico de ojos azules le aseguraba que ya no sentía nada por su compañero y ella se dejaba convencer, en el fondo Eleanor siempre supo que Louis jamás podría olvidar a Harry.

Unas hojas escritas por Eleanor Calder cae en manos de una periodista. ¿El título? algo bastante llamativo; "Confesiones de una farsa"

One Direction no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:

Jueves primero de Agosto.

El miércoles veinte de julio di por concluídas las series de entrevistas que me asginaron en la redacción a la boyband más importante del momento; One Direction. Los chicos aceptaron responder en sesiones separadas un cuestionario de cien preguntas al azar cuyas respuestas no debían tomar más de cinco segundos de reflexión. Aunque carecía de mucho sentido, y mi editora no pretendía intentar algo serio, solo quería un par de notas que vendieran facilmente, admito que el proceso fue algo bastante divertido. Es agradable cuando tus entrevistados siempre parecen estar de buen humor.

Aunque no es eso precisamente de lo que quiero hablar aquí. El último día que estuve con ellos, una jovencita delgada de no mucha estatura y cabellos revueltos de color castaño llegó al estudio. No me saludó, no saludó a nadie. Llevaba gafas de sol pese a encontrarnos dentro de un salón con tenues luces de veladores, y que el tiempo afuera era un típico día londinense con nubes lo suficientemente gruesas como para prentender que no era de día. Se sentó en una esquina con su teléfono celular, y estuvo allí sentada en silencio durante casi una hora. Me pareció curioso que solo hablara con un hombre que llegó al lugar, supe por el maletín que era un trabajador perteneciente a Modest! Management. Luego de decirle un par de cosas en el oído, la chica continuó sentada prestando absoluta atención a nada más que a su celular con un notorio gesto de fastidio. Parecía no querer estar allí, los chicos se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, sin embargo ninguno pareció interesado en acercársele.

Cuando los cinco miembros del grupo terminaron los preparativos para ensayar una canción escrita por Niall, decidí que ya era hora de levantarme e irme antes de que me echaran. Sería peligroso para ellos la presencia de una periodista durante la grabación de un tema inédito, quien les aseguba que yo no tuviera un grabador escondido y luego les boicoteara el hit. Me saludaron amistosamente con unos gestos de mano y caminé hacia la salida. Pero entonces ella se me adelantó. Y salió por la puerta de prisa, tomando ventaja.

No es algo para resaltar o que me llamara la atención, pero cuando salí al pasillo la vi alejarse y vi que dejó caer un sobre tamaño oficio color cartón en la alfombra. No se molestó en recogerlas, tampoco se dio vuelta a ver. Corrí e intenté advertirle de su pérdida antes de que terminara de desaparecer en el ascensor, pero pretendió no escucharme e hizo caso omiso.

Me vi sola en el pasillo, nadie más había contemplado la escena. Di rienda suelta a mi curiosidad y abrí el sobre. Eran hojas ordinarias con caligrafía de computadora, nada interesante. Aunque cambié absolutamente de parecer al leer el título...

:-:-:

Hola, me encuentro escribiendo. Son casi las dos de la mañana y estoy sola otra vez y sin rastro de sueño. Ultimamente paso mucho tiempo sola y no por gusto propio. Suena extraño, pero creo que escribir ayuda a aclarar un poco mis pensamientos y emociones.

Sí, suena extraño. Pero tengo la urgente necesidad de contárselo a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera una hoja de papel.

Últimamente siempre me aferro a la sábana para no llorar. Quizá para sentir una vez más el aroma casi ausente de Louis, quien ya casi nunca duerme conmigo. Quizá hasta solo imagino su perfume y en realidad en estas telas ya no quedan rastros de nada que fuera de él. Dolorosamente eso es lo más lógico. Pero en cierto sentido me otorga seguridad... sé que en algún momento me amó. O al menos habrá intentado hacerlo.

Louis no sería capaz de estar con otra chica, eso es cierto. Pero noche tras noche la sensación se volvía cada vez mas fuerte, incluso podía sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo como si lo tuviera frente a mis propios ojos. Escuchaba sus gemidos en la oscuridad, sentía sus olores desprenderse de cuerpos sudorosos entregados a las labores del amor. No podía quitarme esa sensación de la cabeza. Y lo peor es que no era solo un acto de mi imaginación. En alguna otra habitación lejana a la mía, Louis y Harry estarían desfalleciendo juntos en interminables caricias y muestras de afecto.

Muestras de amor.

Louis lo ama, Harry lo ama, ¿eso hacen las personas que se aman, verdad?

No lo sé, hace mucho no siento ser amada por nadie. A veces pienso que nunca lo fui, pero entonces recuerdo mis primeros momentos con Louis. Yo le gustaba, decía que era bonita, que tenía lindos ojos, que mi cabello era suave. Pero ahora lo pienso y quizá... ¿quiza Louis quería ser como yo y realmente yo no le gustaba como novia? ¿Realmente me quiso alguna vez? Quiero creer que sí... aunque a estas alturas ya tampoco me importa demasiado.

Al menos lo habrá intentado, intentar se un "chico correcto no gay" pero todo eso que sentía por Harry... ew. Nunca podría fijarse en mí o en cualquier otro ser humano sea o no gay, solo tenía ojos para su querido "Hazza". Si Harry hubiera sido mujer, creo que de todas maneras ambos se hubieran enamorado sin importar su condición sexual. Basta verlos juntos un rato para darse cuenta de todo lo que pasó, pasa, y seguirá pasando entre ambos. Razón por la cual siempre me siento incómoda en una sala donde ambos están presentes. Dejenme decirles, y se me caen las lágrimas al admitirlo, que sentirse una molestia duele demasiado, no es algo que le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

Louis piensa que no me doy cuenta. Que podrá seguir fingiendo un "noviazgo" conmigo solo a base de un par de besos en público o de caminar de la mano durante todo el tiempo que quisiera, hacerme un par de regalos quizá... o mostrarse cariñoso a través de una red social. Es terriblemente doloroso saber que él se muere de ganas de mandarme a la mierda, mandarme lejos, de vacaciones a la luna en lo posible, y de terminar todo de una vez, de sentirse libre para su... _"Hazza"_. Solo el hecho de ser un personaje tan público y que decenas de millones de personas estén pendientes de su vida evita que lo haga.

Él piensa en sus amigos, él sabe que si de repente se pone en contra de sus mánagers y decide sacar todo a la luz ya no encontrarán apoyo financiero, se terminará One Direction, y será el fin del sueño por el que tanto trabajan todos los días para mantenerlo.

Pero ¿y mis sueños qué?

Intenté ser actriz cuando era pequeña, pero no encontré demasiada ayuda de mis padres. Cuando fui un poco más grande decidí ser modelo y me inscribí en una escuela, pero las ofertas nunca llegaban. Pensé que las cosas con Louis cambiarían, y que "¡WOW!" de repente yo sería famosa, sería una gran modelo de Vogue, la nueva Kate Moss.

_"¿Quién es esa chica que sale con Louis Tomlison?"_

_"Es hermosa"_

_"Contratémosla para la edición de verano"_

_..._

Nada de eso ocurrió.

Aunque en parte conseguí un poco de lo que quería. Sí, tengo algo de fama, aunque no sea mía, se siente igual. Tengo linda ropa, la gente me reconoce, me pagan por ir a ciertos lugares... incluso tengo fans. Escriben en redes sociales que me admiran, que soy hermosa, talentosa... a veces pienso ¿talento en qué? ¿qué podrían admirarme? Sin falsas modestias, porque realmente, ni siquiera tengo cosas interesantes para decir ¿me admiran porque odian a los homosexuales y se aferran a mí como si fuera una prueba de que su ídolo no lo es? Me duele pensar que lo único "bueno" que hice en mi vida fue ser la novia de un chico... pff... "novia", creo que al igual que yo nadie tenía muchas dudas sobre la homosexualidad de Louis Tomlinson. Algunas dicen que admiran mi forma de vestir, no sabía que eso pudiera ser admirable en alguien. Además no soy yo la que elige mi ropa, siempre una de las estilistas de los chicos se encarga de mí tambien.

No soy yo esa figura pública que suelen ver en revistas para niñas de doce años; me construyeron como un accesorio de Louis Tomlison. Un flamante accesorio que da prueba constantemente de su grandiosa heterosexualidad.

¡PATRAÑAS!

Yo también quiero a Louis ¿saben? aunque no hago nada para ayudarlo, a decir verdad, y a veces lo escucho llorando, sé que es por Harry, y por toda la presión que sufre al no poder estar con él como quisiera... pero no le ofrezco mi consuelo. Me da rabia. Me dan celos en cierto modo. En un momento hasta creí sentirme enamorada de él, es increíblemente hermoso, sería dificil que una chica no sintiera descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo al verlo o al tocar su piel. O chico... Pero desistí de esa idea para no hacerme daño a mi misma, esto sería un calvario si yo de veradad estuviese enamorada de Louis; supe desde un principio su relación con Styles.

Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que los ví juntos. El idiota de Louis hasta me presentó como su chica ese día en el estudio, y yo tardé un par de minutos en entender a qué se debían las miradas de "claro hombre, te creemos y todo" que intercambiaron Liam, Zayn y Niall ocultando una sonrisa. La tarde anterior me había contado lo de su historia con Harry, sonriendo y perdiendo su mirada brillante en los recuerdos cuando. Me contaba rememorando cómo fue que interactuaron por primera vez de casualidad en las audiciones para el programa, luego cómo volvieron a encontrarse y cómo la amistad fue creciendo, como ambos intentaban negar lo que sucedía dentro de sí mismos... cómo fue su primer beso. Hasta me contó casi sin darse cuenta de cómo fue su primera revolcada juntos con todos los detalles de un poético relator... pensé enseguida que seguía enamorado, y que me tomaría trabajo lograr que lo olvidara.

Pero cuando los ví, en el estudio, ya no tuve dudas. Toda esa química que desprendían al estar en contacto el uno con el otro, esas risas, esas miradas, esos toques que pretendían no ser vistos y los abrazos de un amor desesperado por salir disfrazados como una falsa travesura amistosa... Louis jamás fue ni sería así conmigo o con ninguna otra persona nunca. Desde ese primer momento supe que Louis no olvidaría a Harry, y que ser su novia no sería una buena idea. Me hubiera oído un poco más a mi misma y hubiera dejado de lado a todo. Encontrarían a otra para hacer de la noviecita, y yo en este momento no sería tan infeliz.

Bueno, yo sería un poco hipócrita su dijera que no me gusta este estilo de vida ¡Caray! pero si tengo ropa gratis, me pagan por no hacer nada, ante los ojos de todos soy la novia muy amada de una superestrella. A base de una mentira, pero mientras se siga sosteniendo... por momenos pienso ¡Que me importa si es mentira! Millones de chicas desearían estar en mi lugar.

Lástima no soy más que una molestia. Creo que ya lo dije. Pero eso es constantemente lo que tengo en la cabeza. Todos alrededor lo saben, y algunos hasta me detestan como si yo tuviera la culpa de que ellos no pudieran estar juntos. Yo también quiero que Louis sea feliz, no me cae tan mal, quisiera que él y Harry no tuvieran que rendirles cuentas a nadie. Hasta serían algo tiernos.. Sí, en el fondo soy un poco Larry shipper pero porque y también quisiera desligarme de todo esto, quisiera mucho que nada de esto me afectara.

Pero lo mismo que unió a Harry y Louis en un momento, los separa ahora: One Direction. Ambos aman a la banda y a sus amigos más que a sí mismos, y estan dispuestos a ese sacrificio personal extremo de ser "separados" ante la sociedad solo para que la banda pueda seguir existiendo. Y yo también quiero mantener mi estilo de vida... pensar en regresar a casa y estudiar en una universidad no me resulta demasiado apetitivo. En algún momento tendré que hacerlo, pero mientras tanto voy a disfrutar de la especie de suerte que tuve.

Definitivamente esto es algo extraño. Pero ya me siento mejor.

De alguna manera me hace bien que alguien más lo sepa.

_E.J.C._

:-:-:

Francamente, ese pequeño regalo que había encontrado en un sobre antes de salir del estudio, me había llamado más la atención que mi trabajo de transcribir las grabaciones de la entrevista a los chicos. Pasé casi la mitad de la noche investigando más sobre ello en internet, y en cierta manera me asombró la forma en la que todo parecía coincidir.

Comencé a sonreir de una manera casi demencial mirando la foto que los cinco me habían autografiado, los cinco sonriendo a la cámara, haciendo algún gesto gracioso, los cinco bien vestidos y apuestos. Harry con una amplia sonrisa y alborotados risos, Louis achinando los ojos azules. Y pensé

¿alguna vez algo es como lo imaginamos?

Al día siguiente mi editora leyó sin mucho interés la confesión de una adolescente confundida y dolida, no quiso publicar nada de ello. Le dije que sería bueno publicarlo con un seudónimo, para no causar alboroto si eso es lo que intentaba evitar, pero continuó negándose.

Archivé las hojas junto con un par de escritos mios en los cuales nadie tiene interés y di por terminado el asunto. En algun momento podrían ser papeles de algún valor, quién sabe, pero lo mejor era ignorarlo. Nadie me aseguraba que no se tratara de una broma hecha por alguna persona alejada de la banda.

Pero mis dudas se disiparon en la tarde de hoy.

Sábado tercero de agosto.

A la salida de las oficinas me dirigí con un par de colegas a algún lugar tranquilo donde tomar café y distendernos del estrés del trabajo.

Ella traspasó la puerta, aunque no había visto su rostro, la distinguí por el peinado, y ella automáticamente también pareció reconocerme, pues eso que me dedicó, notoriamente era una sonrisa cómplice.

:-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:

:-:-:

:-:


End file.
